Forever Loyal
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Alex and Bobby look into their lives post loyalty


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All stories and characters belong to USA network and Dick Wolf**

Forever Loyal

Alex sent Bobby away. She knew what she did, but the damn NYPD took her partner away from her. They took advantage of her. She looked at her badge, then her gun, and took them out and placed them on her desk. She made a quick call to the chief, saying she wasn't going to take that captain's exam. She just wanted to catch up to him, to tell him that she was planning on doing this anyway. She knew that a hearing would be the worst thing that they could come up with. A hearing would just make everything worse. Bobby can't stand those. Bobby… she knew one thing- that she would be by his side in a few minutes time. As she exited her office, she caught him packing up his desk and almost leaving. She took a look at all the books he was taking out of there. She joined him, grabbing a box and putting her pictures and clearing off the top of it. He stared at her.

"Are you going to be putting those things in your new office?" he asked her. She smiled and shook her head. "I thought you were going to become captain. What happened?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, just tell me," he demanded.

"I resigned, Bobby," she explained.

"You what?" he asked, not sure at what he was hearing.

"I said I resigned," she repeated.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

"Because," she began, "I thought that Major Case was going down hill like the rest of the NYPD."  
"You're quitting the family business, Eames," he stated.

"Alex," she said firmly, "call me Alex. We're no longer partners. And as far as I'm concerned, what's one less Eames? The NYPD has been nothing but trouble for me. I lost my husband to a bullet while he was working undercover, our captain was killed, and they made me fire you. They said it was the only way that I would get the captain's position. The only reason I agreed is because I know you, Bobby. If you were to stand in a hearing, you'd lose it. I want you to really see that the only reason that I did this was for you, not me." He looked at her. She looked back, tears coming back to her eyes, "we have packing to finish."

Bobby looked at his now former partner. She was more loyal than the rest of them. She quit for him. She knew that he would not adjust well to this without her. He looked at that tiny, strong frame of the once decorated Detective Alexandra Eames and realized that there was more to their partnership than just work. There was trust and friendship. There was loyalty, and he knew that she knew that this meant a lot. She was there when he lost his mother and his brother. She was there when he was confronting Mark Ford Brady. It took a while, but she eventually forgave him for the crap he put her through a few years ago. He realized that their meeting in the captain's office wasn't their good-bye forever. It was just a good-bye to the job, but this friendship still remains. "Thanks Eam- er- thanks Alex." She looked up at him and smiled. She rushed into his arms for another hug, and he took it. He knew that this relationship was not over. He knew she would take it to the grave.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why won't you just listen-?" she asked while talking to the chief of the FBI about giving Bobby a job as an analyst.

"Because he's unorthodox and he has jeopardized so many investigations with his so-called 'methods' that we can't take him," he said.

"That's ridiculous!" she screamed.

"That's our policy, Detective," he replied.

"Miss," she said, "it's Miss Eames. I am not a detective anymore." She glared at him. "And you're making a big mistake not taking my former partner. He'd be the best analyst that you'd ever get." She waltzed out the door. The chief caught up with her.

"Alright," he said, "he can start next week."

"Thank you," she said. She left the offices to tell Bobby the good news.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You got me what?" he asked her at his apartment.

"I got you a job as an analyst for the FBI," she said. Bobby looked stunned, like she had just gotten him the best thing in the world. She smiled at him. He gave her a mug of coffee. She accepted it and sat down on the couch. He grabbed a mug for himself and sat down beside her. "What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I'm going back to school," she decided, "and I'm going to become an elementary school teacher. Maybe that will be a better career than this one." She looked at her partner… no… her best friend and leaned back on the couch. "I'd like to start over, and with that being said," she put her mug down and leaned on his shoulder, "I'd like to start over with you." He looked down at the little woman that was sitting at his side and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled deeper. She lifted her hand and placed it against his, and they intertwined their fingers. They both looked at it as a sign that they were destined to remain together. She smiled and let a tear roll down her cheek. He looked at her face and, without waiting for her consent, he kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly. She knew and he knew that their loyalty would never die.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen years later…

"You will not believe the story I have to tell-" Bobby said coming through the door.

"Later," Alex hissed, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Millie's failing Math and Alley's failing English." He looked at them with disappointment.

Melinda Angela and Allison Elizabeth are their twin ten- year- old daughters. They are polar opposites. Millie's a Daddy's girl and Alley's a Mommy's girl. They are even failing subjects on the opposite sides of the spectrum. "Alley, Millie, why don't we get you tutors?" asked Bobby.

"I would like a tutor," said Millie, "I'm not getting help in Math and my teacher doesn't know how to teach it."

"Who does she have?" Bobby asked Alex, knowing she teaches at the same school their daughters attend.

"Mrs. Damon," she said, "and she's right about that. That teacher can't teach at all. Alley, you're getting an English tutor, also."

"Why do _I _need a tutor?" she asked her mother. "As far as I'm concerned," she slammed her English book down on the table. After an "Alley, careful," she continued, "English is a stupid subject that I won't even use."

"Yes you will," she said, "we use English everyday without realizing it. These classes teach us how to use it properly." Alley sighed and opened her book to her English assignment. Millie opened her math book, and moved closer to her sister, who understands Math, and maybe help out Alley, if she doesn't scream "I don't need help!"

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Alex asked. Bobby grabbed her hand.

"Later, Alex," he said. She smiled. Ever since that day they met in Major Case, they've been inseparable. They looked at their children doing their homework and realized that they've come a long way since then- from partners to lovers, from friends to a husband and wife, from childless to a mother and father. Alex looked at the hole in the wall of their house.

"We still need to fix that hole," she laughed, remembering when Alley punched the wall to show how strong she's been getting after karate practice. They looked at the guitar in the corner, thankful that Millie actually uses it, and they smiled. Alex leaned on Bobby's arm, and he put one arm around her.

They remained forever loyal.


End file.
